powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geauga Society
'The Geauga Society '''is a Ranger Organization made up of the Coaster Force, Nitro, Wild West Coasters, and every ARC with 5 exceptions (Blackjack, Chess, Wyatt, and Bella are sided with The Boma, Lucas/Laser is outside the Cedar Fair Chain). It is headed by Griffin/Gatekeeper/Coaster Force Grey. Since Teddy entrusted him with his knowledge of Roller Coasters, he is often the one the others turn to for help, along with Gatekeeper. Team History Gatekeeper, Raptor, and Valravn were a trio called the Birdman Traders that collected things and would travel to different places to sell their treasures where ever they went. One day, they ended up in Frontier Town during their annual festival. During this time, The Coaster Force-Nitro showed up being chased by an army of White Walkers. The Trio assist them in battle against Frail Goblin and the Vengeance Rangers. Shortly after, Kate/WildCat returns from the ashes as Sunset Ranger and they agree to band together. Peter asks about having a special pin he saw on Firehawk and a few other rides: a compass with coaster Track forming an X. Gatekeeper mentioned a past life when he was known as ''Drex/Disaster Transport ''about a ride near there called Demon Drop getting a box of parts with the same logo and heard chit chat among employees it came from a place called Geauga Lake, whatever that meant. Fiona added that Chewy/Flying Cobra has the same emblem. Dellia added that Geauga was another amusement park that went belly up and should be blessed for their lives they have. Peter and Griffin decided to write a contract to unite all the ARC's/Rangers together to stop The Boma. Geauga Society Pact "I reaffirm my allegiance, to that of the past to protect the present. Wood or steel. Man or machine. I will use my inner power to rise up to defeat those who plunge the world into darkness. I will have my brother's back on the battlefield. The wind above me, the ground below me, the turns ahead of me, and wood behind me. I pledge allegiance to a World of Adventure." Founding Members Mortal/CF-Nitro Members Wild West Coasters Designated/Misc Major Members Other Members * Anna/Anaconda * Lance/Avalanche * Cole/Backlot Stunt Coaster (CAN, KD, KI) * Serra/Banshee * Francois/The Bat (Canada's Wonderland) * Kōmori Nigou/The Bat (Kings Island) * Hera/Hangtime formerly used for Boo/Boomarang at park * Boo/Boomarang * Silas/Carolina Cyclone * Rusty/Carolina Goldrusher * Sedar/Cedar Creek Mine Ride * McCormik/Corkscrew (Cedar Point) * McCormick/Corkscrew (Michigan's Adventure) * David/Demon * Ferdinand/Dragon Fire * Dimelza/Flight Deck (CA Great America) * Dimelza/Flight Deck (Canada's Wonderland) * Figero/Flight of Fear (Kings Dominion, Kings Island) * Jemmy/Gemini * Izzie/Grizzly (Kings Dominion) * Izzie/Grizzly (CA Great America) * Rolland/High Roller (Valleyfair) * Herc/Hurler * Hoover/Twisted Timbers a wooden coaster called Hurler * Drake/Hydra * Tim/Intimadator 305 * Matt/Intimadator [232] * Vierra/Invertigo * Iro/Iron Dragon * Max/Mad Mouse * Maggie/Magum XL-200 * Mack/Wild Mouse * Makie/Mamba * Mean Streak Deceased * Monty/Montezuma's Revenge * Nalah/Nighthawk * Patrick/Patriot (CA Great America) * Paul/Patriot (Worlds of Fun) * Norah and Sully/Rebal Yell 75 * Randy/Prowler * Allen and Herbert/The Racer * Renia/Renegade * Rick/Ricochet Zapple * Rick/Ricochet * Mandy/Rogarou Mantis * Shiv/Shivering Timbers * Rosanna/Sierra Sidewinder * Silv/Silver Bullet * Spitzy/Spining Dragons * Stinger/Stigner (Dorney Park) * Ally/Talon * Blitz and Prism/Thunder Road * Rue/Thunder Run * Hally/Thunderhawk * Will/Timber Wolf * Tauriel/Time Warp * Quinn/Top Thrill Dragster * Mira/Volcano * Baylen/Vortex (Canada's Wonderland) * Veronica/Vortex (Carowinds; Goes by a floorless called Patriot in series) * Conrine/Vortex (Kings Island) * Wilma/Wicked Twister * Willy/Wild Beast * Otto/Wild Thing * Garret/Wonder Mountain's Guardian * Logan/Wolveriene Wildcat Allies * Alpha Zeta Chi Kappa * Charles Lashing * Teddy Winslow Notes * 7 rangers share a name with a previous Power Ranger (Dominic of Jungle Furry-different spelling, Mike Corbett of Lost Galaxy, Mike of Samuari, Vida of Mystic Force, Eric of Time Force, Jake of Megaforce, Max of Wild Force) ** As Max Thunderman came from a different show first * Invertigo shares her name with Princess Vierra * Stinger shares his name with a character from ''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger * One of the Vortex's shares her name with a member of AZXK ** Coincidentally, they are credited as being portrayed by the same actress * Thunderhawk DP, Valravn and Cedar Creek Mine Ride have names with original spellings * First true Power Ranger Organization ** The Hexagon is a subsidiary of Lightspeed * The name of the group comes from where the it was first established, Geauga Lake/Six Flags Worlds of Adventure/SeaWorld Ohio in Aurora, Ohio * Beauregard/Maverick is similar to Dr K in RPM as his actions lead to the rise of the antagonists. ** His dreams of finding King Cobra's treasure caused a rift between him and Jackson ** When he and Mighty Canadian Mine Buster went into Yukon Territory to look for gold, he awoke Ziz, which caused the rise of Bella/Son of Beast and the Yukon Striker (a reassignment of the Mine Buster ARC) Park Portals * Cedar Point * Valleyfair * Knott's Berry Farm * Dorney Park * Michigan's Adventure * World's of Fun * Kings Island * Kings Dominion * Carowinds * Canada's Wonderland * California's Great America See Also * Jet Himitsutai-Sentai Counterpart (as a team of coaster androids) from Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland * Hexagon-the original plan for Power Rangers Hexagon as an adaption of Ninpu Sentai Huricanger * ''The Geauga Society-''A Boom! Studios comic book series that gives more details about the ARC's * Comparison: Emotional Roller Coasters vs Geauga Society * Comparison: Jettaroids vs Android Roller Coasters Category:Ranger Teams Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Geauga Society